choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Masquerade Theory Page
Welcome to the The Royal Masquerade series Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the The Royal Masquerade series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories * MC's estate becomes the royal palace from The Royal Romance: Given that both backgrounds have the same layout (building on the left, round fountain/flower bed on the right), it is believed that: ** the MC will become queen no matter what. ** that her estate will become the royal palace as we know it. ** If this theory is true, this means that the estate will either be destroyed and rebuilt, or converted, as the two buildings themselves are not identical. Something similar may happen to the original palace. Confirmed Theories * Gender-Locked: With the recent surge in gender-locked stories as of late, it's possible that this book will be gender-locked as well. Especially considering there have been no historical fiction books released to date with gender options. This is confirmed when Pixelberry announced in several posts on social media on which stories they're working on. * Related to The Royal Romance and The Crown & The Flame: With this book to be set in Cordonia, and the Royal Romance series also being set in Cordonia, some believe they will share the same universe. This was confirmed by Pixelberry prior to the release and in the first two chapters. ** Since Cordonia is the modern version of the five kingdoms featured in The Crown & The Flame, the same counts for this series as well. This was confirmed in the first two chapters since there are also fantasy elements. * Ancestors of The Royal Romance characters: It is believed that the ancestors of The Royal Romance characters will be shown and will get to play the ancestor of one of them. This was confirmed by Pixelberry prior to the release when they revealed Maxwell Beaumont's ancestor Percival who bears a strong resemblance to Maxwell. ** On a similar note, it is believed that characters from The Crown & The Flame will be reused and altered, similarly to how Raydan's appearance was used to create Bastien, and that we will get to see descendants of characters from said series. That is confirmed as Vassilios Nevrakis's appearance is used for a Nevrakis herold and not for a person outside the House Nevrakis. * Reused Faces: Due to the trend of many new Choices books reusing character faces, some fans believe that this book will do the same, but with a catch. Fans believe that they will reuse characters from The Royal Romance series, which will be written as ancestors. This theory has gained traction due to a teaser released on October 7th 2019 featuring a character that looks very similar to Maxwell. This is confirmed along with the previous theory. Additionally, Vassilios Nevrakis's appearance is used for a Nevrakis herold. * Queen Kendra: After Queen Charlotte's mention of a queen Kendra of Cordonia in Desire & Decorum, Book 3, players theorize that this is meant as tease for this story with Kendra being a character in it. This is confirmed in Chapter 1. * Customizible love interest gender: Due to a character being portrayed as male in one of the ads and as female in another ad, it is believed that we will be able to choose at least one love interest's gender. This is confirmed by Pixelberry when they revealed via sneak peaks prior to the release that both Hunter and Kayden are customizable. * Cyrus and Theodosia: Since there can be two instances in Chapter 2 which contain descriptions of Theodosia being interested in Cyrus and her denying it when she feels it being noticed by Your Character, it is believed that the two either have a secret relationship or that there will be the option to matchmake them later in the story. In Chapter 4, it's confirmed that they have a secret affair with Cyrus having promised to marry her in order to get her support. * Renza will be a villain: Some believe that Renza's kindness towards the MC is an act and that she could have been the mastermind behind Kendra's assassination. Some have also stated their believe that her offerings of red wine/honey mead/rose water to the MC could be laced with poison in an attempt to kill her, given that the goblet has the same design as the poisoned one in The Royal Heir. This theory is confirmed in Chapter 6 when it is revealed that she indeed poisoned the MC throughout the previous chapters. * MC leaves the fire unharmed: After the fire broke out and trapped the MC, players theorized that she would escape unharmed as the fire wouldn't be able to hurt her. Possible explanations included her being related to Dom or another fire user, which would make her mostly immune to fire, or whatever it is that helps her whenever she needs help, such as when the ladder broke. It is confirmed in the following chapter that the fire couldn't reach her. In Chapter 15, it is revealed that Kayden shielded her from the fire with magic. * Queen Kendra's Will is a Fake: Since Renza is the Keeper of the Royal Archives, she could have hidden the true will and had a scribe forge the will that was read in Chapter 2 that doesn't have state anyone to be the new King/Queen. In Chapter 6, we found out that she was schemeing to become Head of House Fierro and wanted the power she felt that she deserved. Plus, if Hunter became King/Queen, she would lose her position as Keeper, which would be something else that was taken away from her. This is confirmed in Chapter 14 when you discover that Renza hid the real will and gave it to Cyrus to have it destroyed. * Suspicious woman: It is believed that she is the mother of one of the protagonists or the one who brought MC to her current house as a baby. This is confirmed in Chapter 16 as she is Your Character's mother and also the one who brought MC to her current house. * Your Character's background: After the revelation that Your Character was adopted without knowledge of who her parents were, some players were reminded of Dom's background story and theorized that at some point of the story, she will find out about her biological parents. This is confirmed in Chapter 16. * Cranston and Elise's Son: Since Liam sometimes mentioned an ancestor named Fabian who was an artist, players started theorizing that Elise's son with Cranston Rhys - who is mentioned to be an artist as well in Chapter 16 - turns out to be Fabian and will become king at the end of the story. This is confirmed in the final chapter. * Standalone: Due to the announcement that the book is on a break to "gear up for an epic finale" (a wording similar to their statement concerning the break for A Courtesan of Rome), it is believed this story will be a standalone. This is confirmed online the same day of the final chapter's release. Debunked Theories * Pure romance story: This book might be mostly about romance due to the official summary and the possible connection to The Royal Romance. However, Chapters 1 and 2 introduce your character having to form alliances with other houses and the queen being assassinated without a will that appoints who will rule Cordonia after her death. It is ultimately debunked when it is revealed in Chapter 6 that the MC was poisoned and needs an antidote to stay alive. * MC is royal/noble by birth: It is theorized that her parents were actually nobles/royalty, some even theorized that she is directly related to Kendra. This is debunked in Chapter 16. Her mother was a wet nurse and her father wasn't royal. Neither is related to Kendra ** It is also theorized that she is related to Dom or other characters from The Crown & The Flame, for example via Kendra, and that she therefore has innate magic she isn't yet aware of. It is theorized that her own innate magic helps her whenever she needs to be rescued. This is debunked since she doesn't have any magic but Crown Shield does and always saved her. * Cranston and Elise's Son: Players believe that Cranston and Elise's son is the assassin who accompanies Renza to assassinate the MC in Chapter 16, and the motive is that he's jealous of her and seeks to take what's rightly his. This is debunked in Chapter 17 as their son turns out to be Fabian who is not the assassin. Category:Theory Pages Category:The Royal Masquerade